Falling For The Enemy
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: The sequel to The Return... Sara's all grown up, but is she headed for trouble when she goes on the road with the WWE and finds an unlikely enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the WWE superstars, but I do own all of the other characters.**

_**The sequel to The Return... Sara's all grown up, but is she headed for trouble when she goes on the road with the WWE and finds an unlikely enemy?**_

**Chapter 1**

Sara Christine Irvine was practically bubbling with nervous excitement. She was in a limo on the way to the arena. Her grandfather, Vince McMahon, had invited her to go on the road with the WWE for a week. It was just part of her graduation present from him. The other part was a cruise with three other people that he didn't think she knew about, but she wasn't going to mention it.

When Sara got to the arena, she headed inside and straight to her grandfather's office. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Vince called, but before she could even open the door, it swung open from the inside.

Standing before her was a tall young man with raven-colored hair and hazel eyes. He was lean and muscular. His eyes danced with laughter and he smiled.

"You're mighty quiet!" her cousin, Justin McMahon, said.

"Justin!" she exclaimed, hugging him fiercely. He was her favorite cousin, her uncle Shane's only son, Justin Isaac McMahon. He was only older than her by a few hours, so they were both the same age. They had always been very close, too.

"Sara... I can't breathe," Justin panted. "Can you let go?"

She laughed and let him go. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here," he replied. "Why don't you come in? Gramps wants to talk to us."

She came in and gave Vince a big hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Vince said, wheezing.

"Sorry," she apologized. She and Justin sat down in chairs in front of Vince's desk and looked at him.

"I'll make this brief." Vince put on a serious face, the most serious face ever. "I want you two to look out for each other. Protect each other. Confide in each other." He paused, then smiled. "But most of all, I want you to have fun."

"That's it?" Justin asked. Vince nodded. "You know we would've done that anyway, right?"

"Just making sure. You can never be too sure," Vince said. He looked at his watch. "I have a meeting with some new talent in a few minutes. You guys go off and have fun. Meet some wrestlers and divas."

"Divas? Awesome," Justin said. He grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her to a standing position. "Come on, Sara," he said, pulling her towards the door. "We have to go meet some divas!"

"Bye!" Sara called to Vince, right before Justin dragged her into the hall and shut the door. "Where to?"

"Let's go grab some food," he suggested. They started to walk down the hall to the cafeteria, holding hands, and letting their hands swing between them. "So," he began. "Who are you looking forward to seeing?"

"Batista's son, Mike," she said dreamily. "Can you believe he's a wrestler now?"

"I will be, too," he said. "Don't you see how buff I'm getting?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I see. You must've been working out a lot lately."

"Every day," he said proudly. "Sick or well, I work out."

"Well, who are you looking forward to seeing?" she asked, subtly changing the subject.

"Torrie Wilson's daughter, Tara," he replied. "Or maybe Starr."

"Stacy Keibler's daughter Starr?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "She's such a bitch."

"I know. That's what makes her so attractive," he said, and they both laughed. They walked around the corner and almost bumped into two people that they didn't recognize.

They all stopped and looked at each other. There was complete silence as they stared at each other.

"Oh, excuse us," Justin said, checking out the girl he had almost collided with. He glanced at the guy, then back at the girl again. The two reminded him of two people, two wrestlers as a matter of fact, but he couldn't figure out which two.

"No, excuse _us_," the girl said, smiling. She held out her hand and ran the other hand through her long dirty blond hair. "My name is Allie, and this is my twin brother Jason. You can just call him Jase, though."

"I'm Justin and this is my cousin Sara," Justin replied, shaking Allie's hand. When he let her hand go, he elbowed Sara lightly in the side. When she didn't speak, he smiled apologetically at Allie. "Sorry. Cat's got her tongue."

"It's ok. Jase here is strangely quiet as well," Allie said. "Well, it was nice meeting you... We should all do dinner together sometime."

"Sometime like tonight?" Justin asked. He usually wasn't so _fast_ but this girl was pretty hot.

"Yeah, tonight sounds good. We'll be there," Allie replied. She smiled and pulled Jase away down the hall.

"She's a good-looking girl, huh?" Justin commented. Sara didn't reply. He turned to look at her and found her face strangely pale. "Sara? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Its nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head and biting her lips, which looked so much like her mother's. "I just think they kind of resembled...someone."

"Yeah, me too," he said, looking concerned. "But it didn't really freak me out. You, however, look really disturbed."

She smiled at his concern over her and the color returned to her face. "I'm totally ok," she assured him. "Now why don't we just go grab our food?"

"Yeah, ok," he agreed, and they headed down the hall to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the hall, Jase stopped walking and looked angrily at his sister. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"What?" Allie asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. Getting friendly with those..._people_," he said, frowning.

"Hey, it's not either of their faults that Dad got thrown in jail for the first ten years of our lives," she said. "We've been over this already a million times."

"_She_ had both of her parents for her whole life," he said bitterly. "And all we had was Mom. And she had to do it all alone because Dad was locked up."

"Drop it, Jase. Sara seems like a nice girl, and her cousin Justin is hot," she said.

"So. It's all Sara's _parents' _fault that our Dad was locked up. And once everyone found out Mom was pregnant, they talked about her so bad," he said, getting angry. "I want revenge for everything Mom had to go through by herself."

"Forget it. No revenge. We're having dinner with Sara and Justin tonight, and you _will_ behave," she said. He started to protest but she cut him off. "Don't forget, I _am_ the older sibling."

"Only by a few hours," he said, rolling his light brown eyes and raking a hand through his shoulder-length dirty blond hair. "Like that makes a big difference."

"It does," she said. "We're both 18 but I'm still older than you. And from the way you're acting, I see it makes a big difference on the maturity scale as well."

"So what?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just chill. Now we have a meeting with Vince McMahon and it's not wise to keep him waiting," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, and they headed over to Vince McMahon's office...

**Who are the parents of Allie and Jase? Take a guess and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the WWE superstars, but I do own all of the other characters.**

_**The sequel to The Return... Sara's all grown up, but is she headed for trouble when she goes on the road with the WWE and finds an unlikely enemy?**_

**Yep, you guys were right. I looked back at the last chapter I posted of "The Return" and remembered I'd already told who the parents were. Silly me!**

**Chapter 2**

Allie glared at her twin brother Jase and he gave her a withering look. "Behave," she reminded him, just before knocking on Vince McMahon's office door.

"You don't have to remind me, Allie. I'm not a child," Jase said.

"You certainly have a tendency to act like one, though," she said, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vince called. Allie opened the door and walked inside, followed by Jase, who was slouching with his hands in his pockets. Vince looked up at them and received quite a shock. "Allie! Jase! Look how much you've grown since I last saw you!" he exclaimed in a voice filled with both pride and amazement.

"It _has_ been a while," Allie said, studying him. The man was old as dust. His hair was no longer gray. It was snow white.

"You've aged as well," Jase pointed out. "I see some extra wrinkles, some bald spots..."

Allie punched Jase hard on the shoulder and then smiled apologetically at Vince. "What Jase meant was that you have aged but you've still managed to retain your youth."

"That's not how I interpreted it but thank you," Vince said. "You don't have to sugarcoat it. I know I'm old. I'm just happy to still be here." He smiled at them. "How about you guys take a seat?"

They sat down in the same two seats that Sara and Justin had been sitting in a short while ago.

"First off, I just want to thank you for giving us this opportunity," Allie said to Vince. "Mom was really surprised when you made the offer."

"It's the least I could do, considering... How is Amy?" Vince asked, changing his mind and trying not to bring up the past.

"Mom's fine," Jase said. "She's just great."

"She's seen better days," Allie said with a sigh. "Dad's been coming around lately and she's been depressed."

"Allie!" Jase exclaimed, glaring at his sister. "You really don't need to be discussing our personal lives right now!"

"Jase, Vince is like family," Allie said. "We can trust him. How do you think we made it when Dad was locked up? Only with Vince's help."

"Yeah, ok, I appreciate his help and support but you're talking too much right now!" Jase said angrily. Then he folded his arms and looked the other way, embarrassed at his own outburst and pissed that his sister just _had_ to discuss their personal life.

"I'll try to shy away from any other personal questions," Vince said with a slight grimace.

"Vince, you're family. You're like the dad I never had," Allie said. "You can ask any personal questions that you'd like to ask. It's fine with me."

"But I have to consider the feelings of both you and Jase," Vince said to Allie. "I think it would be unfair to discuss any more personal matters with you if it's against Jase's wishes."

"See?" Jase said to Allie. "Even he knows."

"Whatever, Jase. Whatever," Allie said, shaking her head. Sometimes her twin brother could be so impossible!

Vince shook his head. It was hard to believe those two were really twins. They acted nothing alike. It seemed as if Allie had inherited Amy's characteristics while Jase was more like Paul. Jase had definitely inherited Paul's flaring temper. He still had trouble figuring out how Amy and Paul had hooked up in the first place, but now wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about that. He had business to tend to.

"Now, Allie, Jase, I hear that you two recently graduated from high school," Vince began. "You're both 18 now right?"

"Twins are usually the same age," Jase said. "Well, except for some weird cases. But we're not a weird case." He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Yes, we're both 18," Allie said, shooting her brother a dark look.

"Good, good. I was wondering if you both would like to work here, sort of behind the scenes, during the summer," Vince said. "It would be a great opportunity to travel to new places, meet new people, and get up close and personal with the talent here."

"Is this a pity thing?" Jase asked. "Because I totally don't do the pity deal."

"Oh no, this isn't a pity deal," Vince said quickly as Allie gave Jase a glare of death. "This is more of a graduation present with a cool way to make money on the side."

"I don't know about Jase, but I would really enjoy that," Allie said to Vince. "I'd love to meet more of the wrestlers around here and work with them."

"What about you, Jase?" Vince asked. "Would you like to do that?"

"Well... Since it's it's not a pity thing, I wouldn't mind doing it," Jase said slowly.

"That's the spirit!" Vince said. "Now, this week your job... Wait a minute, I almost forgot something important. Your contracts." He pulled out two contracts and pushed them across the desk for them. "Before we discuss what your job is this week, I need you guys to sign on the dotted line."

Jase grabbed his contract and looked it over. "Too much fine print. I'm going to have to call my lawyer," he said. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Is that really necessary, Jason?" Allie asked angrily. Whenever she called him Jason, that meant she was really mad at him. "Vince would never put anything bad in a contract for us and you know that."

"Let him call. It's only fair," Vince said, putting his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together.

Just then, Allie's cell phone started ringing. Allie looked at the Caller ID, then leaned over and punched Jase. "You idiot," she laughed.

Jase closed his flip phone and put it back in his pocket. "Well, my lawyer won't answer her phone," he said to Vince. "Do you have a pen?"

Vince laughed and handed him a pen. He was glad that the young man was finally starting to calm down. "So what, are you going to be a lawyer or something?" Vince asked Allie.

Allie smiled. "No, I'm not going to be a lawyer. I plan to be a nurse."

"I'm going to be a personal trainer," Jase put in. He signed his contract, then handed Allie the pen. "That way, I'll keep Allie in shape and she'll keep me healthy."

"Those are great goals," Vince said, very pleased that they wanted to actually _do_ something with their lives. He watched Allie sign the contract. When they handed him their contracts, he smiled an evil smile. "You just signed your souls over to me..." He laughed evilly.

"Huh?" Allie asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just kidding!" Vince laughed. "If you read the details of this contract, you'd see that I only require you to stay for the beginning of summer, but you can leave when you want after that."

"That's pretty flexible," Jase said, smiling. "This is gonna be fun..."


End file.
